Sorcerer, Leziad Variant (3.5e Class)
Sorcerer Sorcerers are guys and gals with inborn magical powers. They basically have a limited number of magic tricks they can use over and over again, so many sorcerers build their power around their life. Basically, if a sorcerer lives as a fisherman, he probably has water-based magical power. Some manifest power thanks to blood heritage, but not always. Some sorcerers are just born like that for seemingly no real reasons. Making a Sorcerer A sorcerer's spells are their strong point. They are slightly more resistant than wizards but not much. A sorcerer's strength lies in how he can repeat good tricks. Because everyone knows, if one trick doesn't work the first time, it may not work the second time, but it will probably work the third time, right?. Either a sorcerer spam damages or he spams generally awesome spells. Abilities: dexterity for AC, constitution for hp and charisma for your seplls and NPCs interaction. Races: Any races can be sorcerer, in fact there is almost always a small population of sorcerer in any race. Races with natural arcane power however got more sorcerers than others. Alignment: A sorcerer can be of any alignment. Starting Gold: 6d4. Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the sorcerer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sorcerers are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor of any type interferes with a sorcerer’s gestures, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. : A sorcerer casts arcane spells which are drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without readying it ahead of time, the way a wizard or a cleric must (see below). To learn or cast a spell, a sorcerer must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a sorcerer’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. A sorcerer’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A sorcerer begins play 3 spells which level cannot exceed 1st, at each level thereafter the sorcerer gain new spells known (see The Sorcerer Table)These new spells can be common spells chosen from the sorcerer/wizard spell list, or they can be unusual spells that the sorcerer has gained some understanding of by study. The sorcerer can’t use this method of spell acquisition to learn spells at a faster rate, however. Upon reaching 3rd level, and at every sorcerer level after that), a sorcerer can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the sorcerer “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least a levels lower than the highest-level sorcerer spell the sorcerer can cast. A sorcerer may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. : A sorcerer strain tolerance is equal to his Charisma (the actual stat, not the stat modifier) X 1,5. A sorcerer also gain addition Strain Tolerance equal to 0.5 ½ your level in spellcasting classes and prestige classes that add to your sorcerer caster level. Sorcerer use the Mana-Based Spellcasting System. : At first level, the Sorcerer gain any metamagic, crafting or heritage feat she meet the prerequisite as an bonus feat. She gain another bonus feat at 5th level and each five level thereafter. : A sorcerer can ignore 10 gp of material component or focus per sorcerer level he have. Class advancing sorcerer spellcasting stack with sorcerer levels to determine the maximum value of material component a sorcerer can ignore. (Su): A sorcerer is born with magical power, she can bow magic to her will with ease. As a standard action she can fire a blast of pure magical energy. This blast inflict 1d6 damage per sorcerer caster level and require a ranged touch attack to hit, the blast got medium range and inflict raw magical damage. : A 6th level may reduce the strain cost of any spell having a metamagic feat applied on it by 1 (to a minimum of 1). School Specialization A school is one of eight groupings of spells, each defined by a common theme. If desired, a sorcerer may specialize in one school of magic (see below). Specialization allows a sorcerer to know extra spells from her chosen school, but she then never learns to cast spells from some other schools. A specialist sorcerer know one additional spell of her speciality school per spell level (Chosen when she gain access to that level). She also gains a +2 bonus on Spellcraft checks to learn the spells of her chosen school. The sorcerer must choose whether to specialize and, if she does so, choose her specialty at 1st level. At this time, she must also give up two other schools of magic (unless she chooses to specialize in divination; see below), which become her prohibited schools. A sorcerer can never give up divination to fulfill this requirement. Spells of the prohibited school or schools are not available to the sorcerer, and she can’t even cast such spells from scrolls or fire them from wands. She may not change either her specialization or her prohibited schools later. The eight schools of arcane magic are abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evocation, illusion, necromancy, and transmutation. Spells that do not fall into any of these schools are called universal spells. : Spells that protect, block, or banish. An abjuration specialist is called an abjurer. : Spells that bring creatures or materials to the caster. A conjuration specialist is called a conjurer. : Spells that reveal information. A divination specialist is called a diviner. Unlike the other specialists, a diviner must give up only one other school. : Spells that imbue the recipient with some property or grant the caster power over another being. An enchantment specialist is called an enchanter. : Spells that manipulate energy or create something from nothing. An evocation specialist is called an evoker. : Spells that alter perception or create false images. An illusion specialist is called an illusionist. : Spells that manipulate, create, or destroy life or life force. A necromancy specialist is called a necromancer. : Spells that transform the recipient physically or change its properties in a more subtle way. A transmutation specialist is called a transmuter. : Not a school, but a category for spells that all wizards can learn. A Sorcerer cannot select universal as a specialty school or as a prohibited school. Only a limited number of spells fall into this category. Alternate Specialization Really some sorcerers only want to throw ice or water all day, some want to use fire-based spell and others want to throw a storm-based power at the enemies. A sorcerer using alternate specialization cannot specialize normally instead she gain one cleric or a wizard domain, every spells on the domain list are automatically added on the sorcerer spell known list when he reach the required level to cast them. A sorcerer does gain the domain granted power. Battle Sorcerer Variant Half-lunar Sorcerer Starting Package Weapons: Dagger (1d4, crit x2, 1 lb., light weapon) Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 6 + Int modifier. Feat: Toughness, Bonus Feats: lunar heritage (half-lunar), empower spell (Sorcerer). Gear: Material Component pouch. Gold: 2d4. Campaign Information Playing a Sorcerer Religion: Sorcerer can be very pious or complete atheist, really it only up to the particular sorcerer. Other Classes: In the generic full of magic D&D world, sorcerer are often disliked by wizards, cleric and paladin. Wizards are annoyed by the fact they get their power by doing mostly nothing, clerics and paladin are suspicious of them. Other classes tend to not care. Combat: Sorcerers cast spells, they don't know many but got enough to spam them. They generally stay behind the muscles and throw condensed ball of awesome on enemies. If they ever run out of spell, they got their inborn magic blast. A sorcerer should never be helpless Advancement: Sorcerer are meant to multiclass to a prestige class past 6th, they are effectively meant to end up more unique, as all sorcerers are different from each others. Sorcerer in the World Sorcerers can be anything from the gentle lady curing the sicks to the baby-eating witch, they fit mostly everywhere. They get magical powers for various reason, the origin of a sorcerer source of power are indeed various. From pervert ancestors to being born in a highly magical places, possibilities are infinite. Daily Life: Each sorcerer got their own daily life, some work to make their magical power keener while others laze around doing nothing. Some may even assist villagers using their magics, some may even ignore they are able to cast a spell. Really a sorcerer daily life is a diversified as the sorcerer's community. Notables: Saphina Horizon, a middle-aged sorceress of great abilities. She was known fro effectively defeating an army of hobgoblin by blasting the bridge and silent image a fake one. She lived many adventures and is now retired in a mansion brought with the various treasures she stole to poor creature. Organizations: Sorcerers tend to be loners, since it rather hard for 2 sorcerers to organize. However it wouldn't be weird to find many in mage guilds, sorcerer guilds would be slightly weirder but could make sense. NPC Reactions: In a generic D&D word full of magic, NPCs tend not to care. In edgier world, sorerers may be hunted or killed, some may even live in secret in society, hiding their magical powers to others. Sorcerer Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (Arcana) can research sorcerers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Sorcerer in the Game Adaptation: Sorcerers really fit in most every world. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON. EL whatever: COMING SOON. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting Category:Spontaneous Spellcasting Category:User Leziad